On to Der Reise
by DeltaG
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! Sequel to "Nightmare in the Swamp." The group has teleported to the Giant using the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the 115 meteor. While teleporting, the group has seen scenes from somebody, most likely Richtofen's, past, filled with disturbing memories. Will they survive again in the Giant, or will they succumb to the zombie horde? Rated M for language, gore, violence, etc.
1. Arriving in the Giant

"Am I still in the teleportation thing, or is that a giant wunderwaffe?" Dempsey held his hand up and pointed at the huge wunderwaffe above him, three wires connected to it.

"Do not vorry, Dempshey, it is not real." Richtofen said, striding over to his left, where Dempsey could see Nikolai laying out.

"Oh... Fuck... Where am I?" The Russian asked, still unable to see.

"Velcome to Der Reise, Nikolai." Richtofen said, holding his hand out to him.

"What, no handshake for ol' Tank here?" Dempsey asked, and saw Takeo striding over to him from his right.

"Do not worry, Dempsey, I am here for you." The Japanese man said, his hand already held out to help Tank up.

Dempsey took the hand, and then clapped his Japanese ally on the back, a gesture of good faith and possible friendship.

He then noticed the repeating ticking noise in the back of his head, and turned around to see a giant clock, the second hand moving forward and then moving back, stuck on the 7. To the right of the clock on a different wall was a golden sign that read 'WaffenBrick, Der Reise.'

"Richtofen, why is that clock not working?" Dempsey asked.

"It is powered by ze element 115, Dempshey. Oh, ve vay have disrupted time in ze efforts to teleport, but zis looks ze same as I was last here, so if ve did teleport and time travel, ve did not go forward or back very much." The Doctor said, and Dempsey saw he had a brand new M1911 in his hands, sparkling clean.

"I thought you said the meteor would only destroy the Wunderwaffe." Dempsey had to say, he couldn't understand the reason why the others' weapons had been destroyed.

"Vell, zer vere some unforseen variables I did not take into account. Ze DG-2 reacted vith ze meteor, disintegrating nearly all of the veapons ve had, because ze 115 is only able to support ze living and /or dead things in ze area, being us and ze zombies. Ze veapons vere neither living nor dead, just inanimate objects, so ze 115 could not support zem." Dempsey barely followed a word of the speech the German gave, and he saw that the other two didn't either. Well, Nikolai was just gulping down his vodka, but Takeo appeared to be listening.

"So... Guns can't teleport." Dempsey simplified.

"Yes, Dempshey, if zat is all your small nearly invisible brain can comprehend." The German said back.

"And why do we have these new shiny pistols?" The American continued asking.

"I suppose ze demonic child Samantha doesn't vant us to be completely annihilated to soon. Vat vould be ze fun in zat?" The Doctor answered, moving over to the other side of the platform that Dempsey hadn't noticed.

Dempsey walked up the steps of the platform, and saw that the giant wunderwaffe was coming out of the end of it. He could see a glass plate from where he was, allowing a view inside the tall structure.

Dempsey walked over and peered through the glass, and suddenly yelled, "What the hell is a Pack-a-Punch, Richtofen?"

"Oh, ze Pack-a-Punch is here? Vell, Maxis did hide it from me. He did tell me it vas in plain sight, but I thought it vas somewhere else. Anyvays, to answer your question, ze Pack-a-Punch increases the power of ze gun you insert into it, but it costs an amazing amount of power to use." The Doctor replied, readying himself for the incoming horde.

"And, let me guess, we need 115 to open it?"

"Nein, ve need to link ze teleportation pads. Not everything here has to do vit ze 115." The Doctor replied.

"Let's go then." Takeo interrupted, on a different platform, stuggling to pull down a barrier.

"Lemme help you with that Tak." Dempsey walked over and reached up to the top of the barrier, assisting in helping Takeo pull it down, slowly getting close to the floor.

"Come on, a little bit more..." He muttered, finally pressing it down into the slot it had come from.

"Ah, do we have to walk more?" Nikolai asked.

"Nikolai, you can stay here and drink that precious vodka if you want. Say hi to the zombies for me." Takeo answered, walking through the now open area.

To their left they saw another barrier, this one with a red light on it, signaling it was locked in place and wouldn't be moved.

In front of them and then left inside a broken out building was another door, this one opening sideways, the light on it green.

"Richtofen, this light is green, can you open it?" Takeo asked.

"Of course I can, but it vill take time to process, ze codes are old." The German replied, striding over to the door, a keypad opening out of it, and he began pressing buttons.

"Dr. Maxis? Nein... Schuter? Nein... Samantha? Nein... 115935? Ja! I've got it!" The German suddenly yelled, smoke steaming out of the doors as they slowly opened.

Dempsey stepped forward and shoved the doors, opening them instantly.

"Easier than it looks." he said, examining the room.

There was a chalk drawing of an M1A1 Thompson on the all, a furnace in a small room across from them, and in a corner to their right was the Mule Kick machine, playing a small jig none of them knew.

"Okay, no more vodka for me, machines don't sing!" Nikolai said, throwing one of his vodka bottles onto the ground.

"Takeo, Nikolai, get that furniture off the stairs." Dempsey said, pointing to the stairs to their left.

"Come on Takeo, let's move it." Nikolai said.

After the furniture was moved, the group walked upstairs. To their left was an open way out, to their right was a closed door, and to the left of the door was a radio hidden inside some sandbags and a table.

"Richtofen, you and I get the door open, you two, fool with the radio a bit, see if you can find anything." Dempsey ordered.

The radio was a recording of a man having a conversation with Richtofen about the teleporters, but held nothing of interest.

Inside the room was one of the teleporting machines Richtofen had mentioned earlier. It had electricity moving around the inside, and chemical reactors in the area in front of it, a small room to the right.

Dempsey went into the room to the right, letting Richtofen ready the teleporter.

Inside he found one of the brains with a spine attached to it in the green liquid and gagged, turning away. On shelves to the left he saw bottles of red liquid, glowing as if it had powers.

"Richtofen, what is this shit?" Dempsey asked.

"Ze red stuff? Juggernog, my dear Averican. It makes you stronger." The German's voice called back.

"Sweet." Dempsey grabbed the small bottle uncorked it, and poured it down his throat.

"That stuff really does work." He said a few moments later, walking back into the room with the teleporter.

"Okay, I have zis thing vired so zat ve vill have thirty seconds to link it to ze mainframe. Ze mainframe is ze large vundervaffe and ze pad in front of it, Dempshey." The German paused, smiling. "Ze zombies are coming, so who vill make ze run?"

"I will go, for honor." Takeo instantly said, raising his M1911 and katana.

"Tak, don't die on me out there." Dempsey said, putting his hand on the Jap's shoulder.

"Dempsey, I will do what is necessary." The man replied, turning to leave.

"Dempshey, inside ze teleporter!' Richtofen yelled, the sound of zombies growing louder.

"Takeo, vhen you get to ze mainframe, hit ze red button wired to it, it should teleport us back to ze pad." Richtofen continued, pressing two wires together.

"Now go!" He yelled.

**A/N: Thanks for viewing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have time, leave a review, feedback, or suggestions and ideas.**

**-DeltaG**


	2. On to the Power!

Takeo was running faster than he ever had in his life, his katana swinging to clear the zombies in his way as he fought down the stairs.

Of course he had to be the one to go, his honor demanded it.

"None of you can match the honorable Takeo!" He screamed, slicing through the two zombies standing in his way, blood spouting from the cut veins and arteries, their bodies cleaved in half.

He fought his way into the broken out building, the zombie horde thinning as he neared the first door he and Dempsey had opened.

"No more dishonorable undead!" Takeo screamed, lunging through the door, spearing a zombie through the stomach and lifting him off his feet.

As he climbed onto the platform, he saw more zombies coming from all sides, and slapped the red button on the control box next to him. He hoped this was the right one.

Dempsey yelled in surprise as electric bolts came out of the top of the teleporter, blocking the zombies trying to get in and kill them.

"Richtofen, are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

"Of course, Dempshey, I designed it myself." The Doctor replied.

"That's why I'm worried." The marine muttered.

"Oh, Nikolai is seeing pretty blue lightning bolts inside? Need more vodka, I think!" Nikolai suddenly yelled, his vodka bottle pressed to his lips.

"SHI-" Dempsey yelled, the others fading from his, the familiar blue swirl coming into his vision, more scenes from someone's memories coming into his head.

"Zis is amazing, ze valnut... it moved!" Richtofen's voice floated into his mind, followed by a vision of Richtofen speaking to another man dressed like him, a mini version of a teleporter in front of them.

"Dr. Richtofen, you are telling me all you managed to do was move a walnut?" A man he assumed was Maxis' voice floated through his head, an image of Richtofen in another room, almost like an office.

"Uhh... What the fuck?" Dempsey muttered, a tube of a black liquid floating in front of his face with the words, 'Deadshot Daiquiri."

"What the fuck is a Daiquiri?" Dempsey asked nobody in particular, just speaking to himself.

That was followed by pictures of a crying little girl, a dog inside an older model of the teleporter he was inside right now.

"What the hell? Is that Samantha?" Dempsey nearly yelled the question, the little girl making him think of the supposed demonic child controlling the box and the zombies.

"Now, I undershtand ze dog is precious to you, leetle girl, but zis is for ze greater good." Richtofen's form appeared in the pictures, his voice slightly before.

The Richtofen in the picture pressed a small button on a control pad, and the teleporter initiated, the dog immediately howling out of surprise, but backing further into the small space.

For a few seconds, the electric shield hovered in front of the dog, and then the dog burst into flames, disappearing shortly after.

The pictures switched to a pad at the other side of the room, where he supposed the dog was supposed to come out of, but it never appeared.

The little girl's crying grew louder, her beloved companion gone, this time not even within her sight.

"Zis... Schuter, get me Doctor Maxis. Now!" Richtofen's voice said, the sound of hurried footsteps following.

The images suddenly ceased, and he was next to a sprawled out Nikolai, a fighting Takeo, and a standing Richtofen on the platform next to the giant Wunderwaffe that held the Pack-a-Punch machine.

"Ah... I hate teleporting... Always make me so fucking dizzy.." Nikolai said, scrambling to his feet to bash a zombie with his broken vodka bottle.

"Holy shit!" Dempsey yelled, a lightning bolt striking in front of a bent gate at the other end of the enclosed area, a glowing green form appearing. It appeared to be a golden skull.

"Samantha is just handing me powers!" Dempsey yelled, sprinting down the stairs to dive onto the skull.

"_INSTA-KILL!"_ The demonically childish voice screamed.

"Insta-kill? So I can do this?" Nikolai asked, slapping a zombie. The zombie fell over instantly, and did not get back up.

"All right! Drunk Russian fun time!" He said, holding out both of his arms and running straight at the zombies.

"They cannot touch me!" Takeo screamed, his katana barely scraping them before they fell.

"My beauties, they fall before me in such beauty!" Richtofen yelled, his M1911 flashing as he shot.

"Kick-ass!" Dempsey yelled, kicking a zombie in the chest, sending it sprawling back into another one, and that one into another, and so on in a domino fashion.

"Come at me, fuckers!" He screamed, his fists and feet flying, zombies falling instantly before him.

"You are like 3rd wife! So easy to quit!" Nikolai yelled.

Richtofen let off a maniacal laugh, his M1911 flashing, but no zombies fell, there were none left.

"Err, Richtofen?" Dempsey asked.

"Oh... Erm... I suppose I got carried avay zer, didn't ze Doctor?" He asked, his M1911 clicking as he tried to fire an emptied clip.

"Yes, yes you did." Takeo said, sitting down on the pad.

At that moment the door guarding the Pack-a-Punch machine opened slightly, steam pouring out of it as it attempted to open all the way.

The door opened just enough for Dempsey to put his arm through. Not enough to let anyone inside.

"It is as I feared! Ve vill have to link all three of ze teleporters to ze mainframe if ve vish to Pack-a-Punch." Richtofen exclaimed, looking up at the top of the Wunderwaffe.

"Let's get going then, or my vodka will run out!" Nikolai exclaimed, running towards the all ready open path.

Back through the burned out building, up the stairs, but this time they turned left.

"Hello Double Tap." Dempsey said, seeing the yellow-orange machine.

"Keep moving, Dempshey." Richtofen said.

In front of them was a raised bridge, but there was a drop off to the right that would allow them to get down.

"Drunks first!" Takeo said, stepping out of the way to allow Nikolai to go first.

"Fine, but only if I do not die." Nikolai said, jumping down.

Takeo, Dempsey, and Richtofen followed in that order, and saw Nikolai all ready taking a spin on the box glowing in the corner in front of a power conduit.

"Ah... What the fuck is this thing?" A large grey metal looking gun was in front of Nikolai, a barrel clip on the bottom with bullets hanging out.

"Ze MG42!" Richtofen yelled, attempting to grab it.

"This is a Russian's gun, Richtofen. Get your own!" Nikolai yelled, the gun all ready in his hands.

"Good God, there's a disembodied hand on this power switch!" Dempsey exclaimed. While the two had marveled over the German heavy weapon, he had wandered over to the power conduit with Takeo and had looked around, spotting the hand on the switch.

He pulled it anyway, and the bridge above them lowered slowly, steam pouring out of the sides. Dempsey then noticed the rods on the bottom, electricity going up and down them.

"Hey, looks like a mini Wunderwaffe." Dempsey commented, walking over to the box with the others.

He noticed a red box next to them. A light on it was green, and it was wired up to the bridges underside.

"So that's how you activate that..." he said, kicking the box open.

"Dempshey, how dare you schteal my turn on ze box!" Richtofen screamed in outrage.

"Relax Ricky, it's not like you'll get anything good." He said, taking the M1A1 Thompson the box landed on.

"Good old fashioned American weaponry..." he said, almost snuggling the weapon.

Richtofen opened the box, and watched as it landed on a mainly red device with a gauge on the side. It was as small as a pistol, but had a rod sticking out at the end like a wunderwaffe.

"Ze original DG! Vy Ray Gun!" the Doctor screamed, holding the gun as if it were a newborn child.

"Another DG? Perfect." Dempsey commented.

Takeo lifted the box lid open, and watched it cycle through the weapons.

"The Lightning gun!" He screamed, taking the wunderwaffe it landed on.

"Great, now everyone but me has a super powerful weapon..." Dempsey muttered, stepping up to the box for another spin. It was a gamble, and he knew that it was chance by what you get, but he felt that the box preferred the others to him now.

He watched the weapons cycle eagerly, hoping for one of those Ray Gun things that Richtofen had gotten.

A small sound of thunder was heard when the thing the box decided to cycle to was a teddy bear.

"Fuck you teddy! You too, Sam!" Dempsey yelled, the teddy bear floating up into the sky.

A little giggle was heard, and the box floated up to, the demonic voice saying, _"Bye Bye!" _As if it was just visiting a friend.

Richtofen was laughing, happy to see the supposedly tough American was the only one without a powerful weapon for once.

"What's so funny, Ricky? I can do just as well and better than you even if you have that thing with you." Dempsey turned to the German, pointing to the highly advanced weapon in his hands.

"Is zat a challenge, Dempshey?"

"It most certainly is."

"I accept then, but you vill most certainly lose!" the Doctor exclaimed, sitting down to await the next wave of zombies.

"We'll see, Doc, we'll see."

"Ah, you two are like third and fourth wife, always wanting Nikolai to themselves, when Nikolai marry them both at same time." Nikolai remarked.

Dempsey and Richtofen looked confused, and looked at each other.

"Nikolai... We weren't talking about you..." Dempsey said.

"You marry two women at vonce? Vhat ze hell is vrong vit you?" Richtofen yelled, about to smack the Russian upside the head.

"I have different tastes than you two. So what, Takeo is obsessed with honor, Dempsey likes killing shit, and frankly Richtofen, you're fucking insane." The Russian said, shrugging his shoulders.


End file.
